<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday home by ScriptaManent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260826">Sunday home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent'>ScriptaManent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Home, Living Together, M/M, Oikawa Week 2020, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is a subjective concept. To some, it’s a place. To others, it’s a person. For Tooru, home is a lazy day spent with the family he’s built around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✰ Oikawa Week 2020 – Day 3: Slice of life situations ✰</p><p>Thanks again, @dazzletwig, for your suggestions and help during the beta process ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:45</p><p>The alarm goes off, loud. Tooru’s heart awakens in a devilish samba, alternating between a feverish race and a few skipped beats. With his face buried into his pillow, he grumbles some curses and reaches for his phone, struggling to untangle his arms from the blankets.</p><p>It’s too cold out of the bed, and he shivers.</p><p>The strident noise shuts up.</p><p>It’s Sunday, and he had forgotten to disable the alarm. It’s still a day off, though, and Tooru rolls back under the blanket, a lazy smile upon his lips. Beside him, Hajime is still asleep, snoring soundly, their husky puppy nuzzled against him. Zilla looks up to Tooru, wagging her tail when her big round eyes meet her human’s.</p><p>“<em>Out?</em>” she seems to ask.</p><p>Tooru cracks a smile and slides closer to Hajime, until there’s no space left between them.</p><p>“Later, girl,” he whispers softly, passing an arm around his boyfriend to scratch the dog between the ears.</p><p>They’re in their mid-twenties, it’s the middle of winter, and everything has fallen into place. Home.</p><p>That’s what it is, home: Tooru, Hajime, their puppy, and the collection of volleyballs signed by their former and present teammates that barely fits in the closet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>10:23</p><p>You know that stupid scene in every romance movie, when the dog is licking one of the characters’ face and they mumble something about their lover kissing them? <em>That</em> is exactly what Tooru hates waking up to. Of course, Zilla loves it. Of course, Hajime already has plenty of videos of this exact situation saved on his phone for eventual blackmailing purposes.</p><p>Tooru isn’t quite sure how he ended up in this situation. Sometimes, he wishes he would have one of these movie moments when the frame freezes on a character and they stare at the camera and break the fourth wall. His speech would probably go like this: “<em>You see that man lying in bed, dishevelled </em><em>but still the most handsome man you’ve ever seen? That’s me, Oikawa Tooru, professional volleyball player. You may also have noticed the fuzzy thing licking my face. Her name is Zilla. Zilla, as in ‘Gozilla’. Of course I didn’t name her. That’d be my boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime. Wonder how I got into this situation? Well, let’s go back to a few months before, when my life was totally different and I hadn’t moved in with my best friend yet.</em>”</p><p>But Tooru would never have one of these moments, because this was real life, and all he could rely on was his memory and the tiny possibility that he hadn’t dreamt it all up. No, if he had, it wouldn’t have happened like this. Hajime <em>wouldn’t</em> have been the one to make the first move.</p><p>Not that Tooru regrets anything.</p><p>Anyway, back to the present!</p><p>Zilla is licking his face, as per usual, and Tooru struggles to keep the ball of energy away as he sits up in his bed. This may become a problem when she’s older, but for now, he can live with it.</p><p>The strong smell of coffee fills the flat and Tooru scrunches his nose up. He still doesn’t understand how Hajime can drink that, even if he secretly pours a fair amount of condensed milk in it. Yet, a cup of tea will be waiting for Tooru on the coffee table, a different one each day, along with a granola bar and a seasonal fruit. These days, a cup of hot chocolate is most likely to be found. Tooru loves every bit of the attention.</p><p>He gets up, nearly trips over the puppy whose presence he had already forgotten, and steps in the main room yawning widely. He sits down on the sofa, light stubble itchy on his cheeks, and stares blankly at the food in front of him.</p><p>Hajime joins him, a mocking smile on his face. The bastard is a morning person, of course.</p><p>If Hajime gets cuddly as night falls, only showing this more vulnerable side of him when light can no longer betray him, days are Tooru’s domain. He has never been one to withhold his affection, and this particular morning – just as in most of them – he can’t help but lean against his boyfriend. His best friend. His partner in life and his best teammate.</p><p>Maybe Tooru is a lucky guy, after all.</p><p>Hajime’s hand swipes Tooru’s bangs out of his forehead and he places a kiss there, softly.</p><p>His eyes closed, Tooru can’t help but annoy the other.</p><p>“Your breath stinks of coffee,” he groans, his voice raspy and barely understandable.</p><p>“Yours just stinks,” Hajime replies, pulling the plate of food closer to them. “Eat up and go brush your teeth.”</p><p>Tooru eyes him, and it would be a glare if only he put a bit more energy into it.</p><p>“Rude, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“You’re the rude one, Shittykawa,” Hajime throws back, the corners of his lips curved in amusement.</p><p>Usually, they don’t use nicknames anymore. They had switched to their given names a while ago, because it felt different and was appropriate to the new turn in their relationship. But from time to time, it’s more convenient to switch back, just for the sake of nostalgia and teasing.</p><p>A patch of white fur flashes in front of Tooru, bumping the cup of hot chocolate and snatching the apple from the table. It takes the two men several seconds to understand that Zilla just ran away with Tooru’s food.</p><p>He whines and falls back against Hajime, whose warm laugh echoes on the walls, filling Tooru’s chest with a feeling he can’t even describe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>12:41</p><p>Nearly all the cupboards are close to empty. The fridge looks a sorry sight. The only part of the studio stored with food is the corner where they stock up dog food.</p><p>Ah, there’s a hole in one of the bags and everything is spilled all over the floor. Zilla has struck again.</p><p>“Hey, we should go shopping some time,” Hajime points out, removing crumbs from another empty shelf.</p><p>Tooru closes the fridge door and lets out a sigh. “Found anything for lunch yet?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>They look at each other, neither actually willing to leave the house this day, save for Zilla’s walks. They can survive one more day on frozen vegetables and leftover noodles. Shopping can wait.</p><p>“Sushi?” Tooru offers, waving his phone. “I’m pretty sure they deliver on Sundays too.”</p><p>Hajime shrugs. It’s been a week since they ordered anything. “Sushi it is.”</p><p>Sometimes, a takeout box of sushi is all you need to be happy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>17:13</p><p>The sun is already setting on the horizon. Tooru is settled against a window, gazing at the sky, Zilla sound asleep in his laps. Hajime is putting the groceries away. They gave up and bought some things, even though it won’t last a week.</p><p>He talks to himself from time to time as he discovers things he doesn’t remember putting in the shopping cart. That’s Tooru for you.</p><p>“Still praying for aliens to abduct you?” Hajime jokes, shuffling Tooru’s hair on his way to a shelf and flashing him his best shit-eating grin when Tooru protests.</p><p>“I wish they’d take me away from you!” the other can’t help but whine.</p><p>The fond smile Hajime sends him is proof he isn’t fooled. Still, he goes on. “Poor guys would pay me to take you back. I haven’t decided how much I’m gonna ask yet.”</p><p>Tooru turns his face to him and sticks his tongue out like a child, absentmindedly stroking Zilla’s soft fur as he does so.</p><p>“I hope you’ll ask at least a few millions. I’m a rare item.”</p><p>He pauses and his eyebrows furrow, as they always do when a thought suddenly invades his mind.</p><p>“What if I come back brainwashed?”</p><p>Hajime theatrically waits until he’s unpacked the last bag to answer. “I guess I’ll finally be able to train you properly, then. Don’t worry, I’ll shape you into the perfect Tooru.”</p><p>“Aren’t I already the perfect Tooru?”</p><p>Hajime snorts, but he doesn’t deny it. <em>He doesn’t deny it </em>and it’s enough for a smug, victorious smile to bloom onto the other’s lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>20:39</p><p>It’s Tooru’s turn to cook dinner, but Hajime is watching over his shoulder. Neither of them is a wonderful cook, but one is worse than the other, and Hajime doesn’t want to know what food poisoning would do to him.</p><p>Or so he repeatedly assures whenever he props himself on Tooru’s back to check on the fish in the pan, or whenever he steals the spoon from him to taste the seasoning – or whenever he steals a kiss in the process.</p><p>Tooru isn’t stupid; he won’t complain. It’s actually one of the only reasons he likes cooking in the first place. It’s for the way Hajime’s hand lingers on the small of his back when he’s stirring the sauce, or just for the sparkle Tooru catches in his gaze whenever he turns to tell something to Hajime – something fond, almost disbelief, that probably mirrors the gleam he knows Hajime sees in his eyes whenever Tooru gets lost in thought.</p><p>Once again, Hajime gets up from his chair and steals the spoon, scooping a bit of curry sauce from the pan.</p><p>He scrunches his nose up, an expression that he probably got from Tooru at some point.</p><p>“Spicy,” he complains.</p><p>Which is probably true, Tooru has no idea how many and what amount of spices he’s poured into it. He’s not going to admit it, though. Playing with Hajime is way funnier.</p><p>The latter rolls his eyes at the smirk Tooru gives him, mocking and yet full of affection.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>23:11</p><p>They’ve stayed up too late again, but it’s the movie’s fault. Or the TV’s fault. People’s? Anyway, they shouldn’t inject the movies with so many ads; no wonder people are tired in the morning!</p><p>Tooru steps out of the bathroom, a thick fog following him. It’s cold and he needed a hot shower, which is his right.</p><p>On the bed, Hajime is almost asleep. His eyelids flutter when Tooru comes in and pushes the door almost closed. They leave it open enough for Zilla to be able to leave the room if she’s hungry.</p><p>It’s in these exact moments that Tooru truly realizes things are different from what they were only a few months ago. That Hajime and he <em>are</em> a thing. Together.</p><p>Zilla is curled into a ball behind Hajime’s knees, snoring, her soft belly exposed. She trusts them with all her heart and soul. It’s a feeling the three of them share.</p><p>Tooru slips under the covers and Hajime frowns at him. It’s pretty cute, when he’s nearly asleep.</p><p>“Your glasses,” he says, but from Tooru’s point of view, it comes out as “<em>’re ‘asses”</em>, which doesn’t make any sense<em>.</em></p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hajime sighs and reaches out to Tooru, his fingers brushing his boyfriend’s cheekbones as he takes the glasses off of Tooru’s face. A groan escapes his lips when he has to prop himself up to put them back on the bedside table, and he nearly drops on top of Tooru, who chuckles.</p><p>“Shut up,” the sleepy one mumbles, and Tooru places a kiss on the corner of his lips.</p><p>Another sigh, and Hajime puts his arm around him, pulling him closer until Tooru can rest his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck. Tooru knows it can’t be comfortable, with all his weight crushing Hajime, but the other keeps saying he doesn’t mind.</p><p>They have over twenty years of missed cuddles to catch up with, after all.</p><p>Yet, they don’t regret any part of it. Not the friendship, not the teasing, not even having to grow apart from each other for a few years. It seems nothing can keep them apart.</p><p>Zilla snores on the mattress, stirring in her sleep.</p><p>Nothing can keep them apart, but perhaps a fully grown husky sleeping between them in a few months from the present day.</p><p>Hajime’s grip tightens on Tooru’s back in his sleep.</p><p>Actually, Tooru is pretty sure that even Zilla won’t be enough to put a stop to these moments. She’s home, as much as everything else is, from the volleyballs in the closet, to Hajime’s arms around his waist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two more fics to go for Oikawa week, and they're related! (They're for D4 and D7). I had originally planned D5 but I struggled with it so I'm keeping it for later. I'll still add it to the collection when I post it!</p><p>Also, fun fact, I wrote this with Tangled's "When will my life begin?" in mind, during a car trip.<br/>Anyway, tell me your thoughts in the comments! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>